


critical strike

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee





	critical strike

普隆普特是个幸运的人，他自己对此深信不疑。   
比如他是路西斯王子唯一的朋友，比如他总是能在国王骑士里抽到自己想要的角色，再比如现在，他通过摇号买到了在路西斯卖到脱销的游戏机。   
这可是连路西斯的王子都没有买到的游戏机。   
所以现在，他正洋洋自得地贴着他最好的朋友——路西斯的王子殿下，看着他一脸新奇地玩自己的新掌机。   
“不是我跟你吹，四英杰听说过没有？我和他们谈笑风生……连公主都是我的老相好。”   
“我过去怎么从来没觉得你话那么多？”诺克提斯的眼睛都没有离开屏幕，“从我开始玩到现在你的嘴就没停过，你不口渴吗？”   
被他这么一提醒，普隆普特才突然想起来自己已经一个上午没有喝水了，他喉咙又干又涩，就连嘴唇都感觉又干又毛糙。   
“渴了。”他说，颇为无辜地朝诺克提斯眨眨眼。   
诺克提斯原本想对他说自己去倒。但是普隆普特在冲他眨眼。   
普隆普特在对他微笑，向他眨眼。   
他的眼睛是那么的好看！   
蓝紫色的虹膜像是层层叠叠的花蕊被平铺开来，一直延伸到他的眼底深处，日光灯在他的眼睛上点上恰到好处的高光，让他的眼睛看上去像是动画人物一样明亮，但又比那些画出来的人都要好看，他微笑的时候眼睛会微微眯起，这让他的眼睛看起来更加狭长，眼神更加柔和。   
虽然他本来就已经柔软得和棉絮一样了。   
“我渴了。”普隆普特说着，用舌尖舔了一下他略带干燥的嘴唇。   
诺克提斯腾地一下站了起来，游戏机差点摔到地上，幸好普隆普特及时接住了它。   
“我……我也有点渴。你要喝什么？”他飞快地说完，不自觉地也学着普隆普特的样子去舔嘴唇，他不敢看普隆普特的眼睛，只是飞快地瞥了一眼对方淡粉色的嘴唇，然后便强迫自己看向地面，假装成漫不经心的样子。   
他怀疑普隆普特对他下了降头，他一定不是一个普通高中生，说不定是个古老的魔法师，也可能他根本不是人类，是天使或是精灵一类的。谁知道呢。诺克提斯只知道，一般的人不可能让路西斯的王子这么着迷，喜欢得恨不得每一秒都盯着他看。   
“我要苏打水，嗷对了帮我拿点海苔吧，不吃东西总觉得嘴巴很闲。”   
诺克提斯从柜子里拿了几包海苔，普隆普特不爱吃甜食，他只对这种热量低的咸点心情有独钟。   
诺克提斯也对他吃海苔的样子情有独钟。   
普隆普特总是一边吃一边发出窸窸窣窣的响声，像是一只在进食的小松鼠，又薄又脆的紫菜散落在他的嘴唇上让诺克提斯很想去亲吻他。   
这很奇怪。   
诺克提斯一边倒苏打水一边想。   
明明正常的情况应该是他们相互嘲笑说“哈哈！你的牙上粘了海苔！”可他却只想去亲吻普隆普特。   
这太奇怪了，为什么普隆普特这么难缠地占据了自己的整个脑子，不管他想什么，最后都会兜兜绕绕，回到一个点上。   
普隆普特的每一个动作，每一个眼神都是致命的，他只要眨眨眼，就会在诺克提斯的身上打出黄字9999的暴击。   
他喜欢普隆普特。   
诺克提斯先自己喝了两大口冷水冷静了一会儿，才拿着海苔和苏打水回到沙发上。   
“我还以为你下海去捞紫菜了。”   
“路西斯的王子亲自给你捞来的，你没什么表示吗？”诺克提斯笑着，把海苔甩到普隆普特身上。 

普隆普特看着诺克提斯的眼睛，那双苍蓝色的眼睛在冲他笑，他有的时候觉得诺克提斯的眼睛可能是某种矿石，他看起来并不通透水润，但是却是最适合诺克提斯的，像是宝石般闪闪发光的眼睛。   
他本来可以有很多话来应对诺克提斯，他总是不缺怼王子殿下的话，每次都能气得对方咂舌然后作势要打他。   
可是诺克提斯在对他笑。所以他把要说什么全都给忘记了。   
他的脑子里一时半会儿什么都没有了，可能这个时候有人问他“你叫什么名字？”他都答不上来。   
诺克提斯到底对自己施展了什么魔法？   
普隆普特想不通，他只觉得每次看到诺克提斯对他露出温和的笑脸就感觉自己的头被什么东西砸了一下，脑袋晕晕的找不到方向，只能一直盯着他看。   
可是越是盯着诺克提斯看，他就越想亲吻他。   
诺克提斯就像是个浑身都是顶级装备的怪物，只要喊一声普隆普特的名字就能让他破防，随后暴击倒地最后击飞，一气呵成。   
于是残血的普隆普特愤愤地吃起了海苔，蹭到诺克提斯的边上看他玩游戏，顺便在他的耳边把海苔啃得咔嚓作响。 

诺克提斯听到耳边近在咫尺的海苔破碎的清脆的声音，满脑子都是——“普隆普特就在边上，在我的耳边，六神啊我要怎么办！”诺克提斯紧抿着嘴唇，假装自己是因为遇到了强敌而苦恼。   
他感觉到有温度从自己赤裸的手臂散开，普隆普特的身体正贴着他。   
为什么？为什么他的身体那么柔软？为什么他感觉那么暖，那么好闻？为什么他会这么可爱？他真的是人类吗？   
很明显诺克提斯的大脑无法一次性处理那么多问题，其实这些问题中的任何一件都能让他的大脑超负荷运作然后坏掉。   
诺克提斯假装专心地打游戏，无视肩膀上的温度，无视耳边的咔嚓声，无视那颗悸动的心脏和头顶冒出的热气。   
可他还是被敌人暴打致死。   
诺克提斯叹了口气，放下游戏机想和普隆普特说点什么，却看到那像花蕊一样的蓝紫色眼睛就在他的眼前，眼睛微微轻颤，像是在端详他，樱花花瓣一样柔嫩的粉色嘴唇半张着，好像是盛在盘子里等待他去吃的布丁。   
诺克提斯彻底死机了，像是承载不了负荷的电脑，“咔”的一下跳掉了电源。 

普隆普特发誓他不是故意的，这只是一场意外，他一开始只是想看清屏幕，可是不知道为什么，他的注意力全在诺克提斯的手上。   
诺克提斯的手指很长，指节分明又略带苍白，每一根指尖的弧度都不偏不倚地击中了普隆普特，如果诺克提斯身上的每一个让普隆普特心动的点都是一支箭的话，那他感觉自己已经被小天使的箭矢射成了刺猬。   
他先是盯着诺克提斯手看了很久，发现自己一直在想象要怎么握住他。于是他只能让视线向上走，沿着诺克提斯布满并不明显的肌肉的大臂，来到他的肩膀。王子打游戏的时候喜欢微微弓着背，这让他看起来一点都不像个王子。但是普隆普特很喜欢。   
诺克提斯连驼背都是帅的。   
最后他看到诺克提斯的侧脸，少年的侧脸棱角分明，却又不尖锐，反而让人感觉很柔和，至少在普隆普特看来是温柔的。王子殿下有一股与生俱来的高贵又清冷的气质，可是如果普隆普特在的话，这股淡漠的温度会回升几分，变成让人想要赖着不走的暖意。   
诺克提斯正专注地看着游戏，这让普隆普特可以理直气壮地盯着他看，这也是为什么普隆普特喜欢和诺克提斯一起玩游戏的原因。   
可是他突然抬头了。   
两人的脸靠得非常近，普隆普特能清晰地看到诺克提斯眼里的血色，看到那玉珠一样的眼睛在微微移动，视线上下游移。诺克提斯看起来有些吃惊，他原本苍白的脸色在渐渐泛红，好像预示着果实已经熟透了。   
普隆普特想亲吻他，他差一点就这么做了。   
普隆普特闻到了诺克提斯的呼吸，还有少年人微微出汗产生的气味，这令他想闭上眼睛，微微向前……   
“你……呃，你的牙上有海苔。”   
“我！靠！”   
普隆普特猛地推开诺克提斯，两人的距离瞬间恢复正常，他捂着嘴，满脸通红地看着半躺在沙发上喘息的王子，好像他们刚刚完成一次长征。   
“干你的……诺克特！”普隆普特背过身去，满脑子都是诺克提斯单薄苍白的嘴唇。 

他刚刚是真的想亲吻他。 

诺克提斯看着沙发上的靠垫，他刚刚差一点死于血管爆裂，他感觉鼻子下面有点痒，便伸手去挠了挠。然后，他看到红色的液体渗到了他的指甲缝里。   
普隆普特太可怕了。诺克提斯边洗手边想，我只是想亲他一下，只是想想而已，就让我重伤了。   
他根本没有看到普隆普特的牙齿，可又实在不敢在还没有确认心意的时候去亲吻普隆普特，哪怕他真的很想。 

他刚刚是真的想亲吻他。


End file.
